Broken Hearts and Broken minds Chapter one
by LittleLady1607
Summary: Separated by darkness and light, two souls are prophesised to become one. But will the blood fued between their families become to much to let the prophecy become true. Eventually DG Beta needed please contact me!


Broken hearts and broken minds – Chapter one

Blonde hair whipped in the cool wind above a cliff top on the Devonshire coast. A teenager stood alone tears spilling down his cheeks, not something you would expect from this boy, not in the least. Draco Malfoy stood crying, for one of the few time sin his life, he had been informed that in the past few minutes his mother had been found dead at the Manor. Nobody knew how, but he expected fowl play, he expected that solitary flash of green light ended it all. His eyes were cold and dark as his fathers. His heart encased once again in the ice that was the love he never had received from his family.

Some distance away in a quaint village, many family members were gathering, after all it was the fifteenth birthday of their youngest child. Their only daughter. Ginny Weasley ran around the meadow at the back of the Burrow, her brothers running after her wildly. They always had a game of tag on Ginny's birthday and it often resulted in Ginny hiding in a place she had found when she was still young. She doubted any of her brothers had found it yet, or if they had they had never gone to it. Giggling she ran back towards the house upon hearing her mothers voice ringing out over the field, "Lunch is ready!" All the Weasley males ran back to the house Charlie waiting for Ginny to catch up before hauling her over his shoulder ignoring her fists pounding on his back for release. "Come on Ginger snap you know you like it" He chuckled. Walking over to the extended picnic table Charlie set her down. She looked around her entire family surrounding her, including Harry and Hermione. Harry now being a lot more like yet another older brother to her, yes she had crushed on him in her first years, but now she felt nothing but brotherly love for him. Hermione had always been the older sister she never had. Ginny grinned as her mother brought out a large chocolate and strawberry cake, her favourite. A blearing rendition of Happy Birthday began, well except in Fred and George's case, who were much happier to sing the dirty rendition, which ended up in a scolding from their mother. Ginny cheekily smiled as she blew out her candles, the wish, well I cannot tell you that can I? Or it will never come true.

"Well Ginger Snap fifteen at last 'ey? But your still the _youngest_" Bill grinned handing over a small wrapped box for her. He had been in Egypt for at least two months and had just managed to get back for his little sisters birthday. Ginny smiled and began to open the tiny box with care; it had been wrapped so delicately. She untied the golden ribbon and finally opened the box, gasping at its content. Inside the box lay a tiny ivory rose on a black choker style necklace.

"I..its amazing Bill, I don't know how to thank you" She said softly, moving from her seat to kiss his cheek gently and envelope him in a hug only to be pulled into his knee for a 'real hug' as he put it. After releasing her Ginny received many more presents. Her favourite still being the ivory rose. The evening went on with much laughter, ending in Harry and Ron turning into bright yellow canary birds, after not paying attention when Fred and George were bouncing around.

A few hours later, once everyone had gone to bed, Ginny crept from her room. Her silent footsteps went unheard through the sleeping household. Opening the window at the top of the house she climbed out onto the roof. She looked up at all the stars feeling extremely small in the universe now, small and insignificant. Much like she felt with the goings on of the war that was raging around her. Her heart was often filled with worry over the thought of what would happen if she lost a family member or someone close to her. She didn't think she would cope all too well. Taking a deep breath Ginny laid back against the cool roofing tiles, her eyes fixed on the many constellations above her and the black abyss that was the night sky. This was one of the places she would come as a child, they never found her here, and she would only come down once she knew she wouldn't be seen or heard. Often especially in the summer between her first and second year, she would come up to 'her' roof to get away from everything, to hide away from the world. Never had she been the same since that time she had been in the Chamber, never again had she felt whole. A piece of her died in that chamber. Ginny would forever regret getting to know the person in the enchanted book, the book that could have almost killed her. If it had not been for Harry she would have surely died in there, alone and broken. Sighing Ginny closed her eyes, but wouldn't let herself fall to sleep, she was thinking off the day she would return to school, she would be in her sixth year, though she would be taking a few advanced classes, equivalent to her being in her seventh year. She knew the classes she would be moving up into. NEWT arithmancy and potions. Possibly ancient runes also, but she would have to check up on that one, once she got to school and could talk with her head of house. After straining to stay awake for so long, Ginny felt her yes drooping whisking her away to a land of fairytales and perfection.

Draco sat on the edge of the cliff, wondering how or if he was able to end it all. He never wanted to become a death eater, but he kept up the appearance of it. He would never change his morals, not for along time yet anyway. That or until someone showed him the difference between what he believed and what they believed. Staring out into the darkness he searched for answer that may take him years to find.

Well that's the end of that part for now…. I just want to know what you all think. Please let me know if you are interested in becoming a beta for me my email address is on my profile.. Thanks Littlelady1607


End file.
